The Alderaanian Tango
by organanation
Summary: Leia was pretty sure that she should not feel this comfortable doing the dance of love with Han Solo, but there seems to be something in her head blocking all transmission of logical thought. Set pre-ESB; our weekly dose of space power-couple fluffiness. Now a collection of related one-shots, all revolving around Han and Leia doing this dance.
1. The Victory Ball

Han glanced around the crowded hall without knowing what it was that he was feeling compelled to search for. He took another sip of brandy and caught sight of Leia. His stomach lurched a little bit when he realized she was dancing with Luke _._ Luke managed to miss every single beat of the music, and, if the pained look on Leia's face was a proper indication, he'd stepped on both of her feet more than once. The piece ended, but Luke didn't seem ready to stop dancing. Han left his drink and went over to the pair.

00

Leia plastered on a smile as Luke laughed nervously. He was a decorated war hero now, and an experienced pilot, but his upbringing as a farmer on an Outer Rim Planet was showing through. Painfully so, at times. She'd have bruises on her toes for weeks. The song stopped and she was about ready to ask Luke if they could sit for a few moments when Captain Solo appeared.

"Move over, kid, you've stepped on Her Highness enough." She inwardly rolled her eyes. Leia seriously doubted that anyone could be a worse dancer than Luke Skywalker, but if anyone could, it would be the smuggler.

He held her close, but not too close, and gave her his typical cocky smile. The band began an Alderaanian Tango, which she'd seen danced hundreds of times before. It was a dance of love, and her parents had danced it at every ball they held. The significance of dancing it with Captain Solo wasn't lost on her. She was shocked that someone as… uncouth… as Han Solo would be able to dance with such skill.

"Thank you for… rescuing me," She said when Luke was out of earshot.

"The kid can hit a two-meter target in an X-wing but he couldn't dance to save the Rebellion." Always with the jokes.

Han was actually quite handsome, though Leia would never admit to thinking such a thing. He wasn't wearing his normal grease-stained shirt and bloodstriped pants, but a tux shirt with tiny black buttons down his chest and a starched collar. Missing, however, from the ensemble was a jacket. _Not surprising_ , she thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to care, however, as they spun quickly and she tightened her arm around him, feeling his muscles beneath the thin shirt.

Leia had danced with many men before, but Captain Solo was much stronger than any of them had ever been, and held her slightly more… possessively than they ever had. Leia nearly choked when she realized she liked being held by him.

"You look lovely, tonight, Your Highness," He told her. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or teasing in his voice.

"Thank you." She felt herself blush. Maybe he wasn't all too uncivilized. She was almost happy when he didn't relinquish his hold at the end of the piece, raising his eyebrows as a silent invitation for another dance. Then, the next piece started. It was a waltz often played at Alderaanian balls. Her father had taught it to her before her first ball, and it had been their song at every one thereafter. This was the first time she'd heard it since… "Please, I'd like to sit down." He looked slightly disappointed but led her, by a hand still placed possessively at her waist, to a table just off the dance floor. Luke hurried over with two glasses.

"Champagne?" He offered her a glass of amber liquid that sparkled as brilliantly as the shimmers on her dress. She was inwardly glad she'd chosen to wear this formal gown instead of opting for her more conservative Senate dress, though she wasn't sure she wanted to confront the reasoning for the feeling just yet.

"Thank you." She turned to Han. There was a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and found General Rieekan, possibly the only other human alive who would understand the significance of the piece. He offered her a handkerchief when a tear slipped down her cheek, which she accepted.

"Your father would be so proud of you, Lelila." He whispered into her ear before going back to his own evening. She took a healthy sip of champagne.

"Han, where did you learn that dance?"

"I don't know. Picked it up somewhere, I guess. Have a good night, you two." He left them sipping their champagne.

He cut an attractive figure in that suit, she had to admit. She wondered if he'd misplaced the jacket and was met by a wave of jealousy that she quickly squashed. Even through the fabric of the shirt, she could see the muscular outline of his back and shoulders and she could almost feel his arms around her again.

"Don't you think so, Leia?" She turned to Luke, brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her name. He'd obviously been speaking to her since Han's sudden departure, but she'd been so enamored by the sight of his retreating figure in _that_ shirt and _those_ pants…She'd not heard a single word of what Luke had to say.

"Is it warm in here?" Leia asked, ignoring Luke's question.

"A little, maybe. Leia, are you alright?" Was she alright? She wanted to say 'yes, of course everything is alright,' but there seemed to be something in her head blocking transmission of all logical thought.

Before Luke could ask for another dance, Leia stood and wished him goodnight. She found Rieekan along the wall, watching the couples still littering the dance floor.

"You seemed awfully comfortable with Solo out there during the tango." Rieekan teased. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Momentary lapse in judgement."

"Do you think he knows?"

"Probably not. And you don't have to tell him." She added quickly.

"Your secret is safe with me." He chuckled, giving her a one-armed hug.

"I'm going to turn in."

"Solo just headed to his ship, if you were wondering."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Carlist. That is behavior unbecoming an officer." She argued playfully back.

"Sleep well, Lelila." He smiled at her, a smile that reminded her a great deal of her father's.

She left the hall and walked back up to her quarters. Leia shook her head. All of this nonsense about Han needed to stop. Still, she couldn't get the feeling of his warm arms around her out of her head. It was going to be a long war at this rate. A very long war, indeed.

00

Han left her with Luke, sipping champagne. There was no way he was going to tell her that C3PO had taught him the dance that morning, a marked achievement for a droid who couldn't take anything but precise steps forward and backward and a smuggler who couldn't stand his annoying voice. Somewhere, deep inside, Han was finding feelings for Leia, and they weren't just friendly feelings, either. He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming sense that he was in way over his head. On his way back to the Falcon, he grabbed a few bottles of expensive whiskey. With any luck, those feelings, and a fair amount of liquor, would be gone by morning.

 _AN:Thank you to my beta, Reading Writing Watching. Please R &R-I LOVE REVIEWS! _

_Come find me on tumblr organanation. I would love to hear from you, so drop me an ask! Feedback, reviews, anything!_


	2. A Few Days Later

_AN:Surprise! I was so amazed by the amount of positive feedback I have received! Thank you SOO MUCH! This is for all of you who commented and wanted more!_

 _This is un-beta'd, so all the mistakes are my own. This little snippet takes place a few days after the ball._

"Threepio, I thought I asked you three days ago to analyze this data," Leia scolded, trying to make sense of the numbers spread out on her datapad.

"I apologize for my lack of efficiency, Mistress Leia. I'm afraid my services were required by Captain Solo."

"Well, I will have to have a word with him about using my personal droid for repairs to his ship," she determined, marching quickly out of her office towards the hangar bay. Han was beneath the Falcon, working on the landing gear.

"Your worship. Goldenrod."

"Good morning, Captain. I trust your hangover has passed?"

"Sure has," he teased, tweaking her cheek.

"Miracle of miracles," she deadpanned. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you use one of the other droids to fix your ship next time. There are plenty allocated for mechanic's use; you hardly need to take my personal droid away from his important tasks."

"Oh, Mistress Leia, Captain Solo did not require me for the purpose of repairing the Millennium Falcon!" Threepio piped up. Leia turned to look at him.

"What were you doing, then?" She asked. Han suddenly got very nervous.

"I don't think the Princess would be interested in that." Han grabbed Threepio's arm and started to drag him away.

"Wait a minute!" Leia demanded. "I am most certainly _interested_! Threepio, I demand that you tell me." She caught his other arm and his golden head twisted to look between them.

"Captain Solo wished for me to teach…"

"That's enough!" Han roared.

"I'll thank you not to shout, Captain!" Leia replied, her volume no lower than Han's.

"As I was saying, Captain Solo asked me to…"

"What is going on over here?" Carlist Rieekan hissed. "Isn't this war loud enough for the two of you already?"

"Captain Solo asked me…" Threepio attempted again.

"Look, Goldenrod, I will dismantle you piece by piece and mount your head to the hull if you finish that sentence!"

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't threaten my droid!" Leia shouted. Han retorted and they began arguing at full volume.

"QUIET!" Rieekan shouted, throwing his hands up between them.

"…So I spent the morning teaching him the tango," Threepio finished. Leia stood, blinking at Threepio before turning her attention to Han. He wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Why, Captain, I do believe you're blushing," she stated triumphantly.

"Not nearly as much as _you_ were the other night when I swept you off your feet" he shot back. Leia's eyes widened.

"Han Solo, I…"

"Yes, princess?" Han pushed into her space, slipping one hand to her shoulder. She turned quickly and retreated from the hangar. "That could have gone better," Han muttered.

"Son, that couldn't have gone worse." Rieekan smirked and continued on his rounds. Han stomped into his ship.

He slammed through the galley, trying to find something to eat. In his anger, he knocked over an empty bottle of whiskey. It shattered on the floor and he swore loudly. The whiskey was gone, but it hadn't taken the feelings with it.

He had it bad for the princess of Alderaan.

00

Leia leaned heavily into the door of her office. He hadn't been close for long, he'd barely touched her for a second, but his intoxicating aroma was still burning her nose.

"This is ridiculous. He's maddening and argumentative and infuriating and… _damn_ he smells so good." She sat down at her desk and tried to force herself to read the briefing on her desk. ' _After landing, the command team departed for the appointed meeting place… he learned that dance for me.'_

 _He learned that dance for me._

 _AN: This just goes to show what leaving a review will do for you! I'd love to know what you think of this little fluffbunny. Thanks again!_


	3. A Date with the Under-Chancellor

_AN: Part three finds us on some distant planet. Leia has been invited by a devastatingly handsome old friend (think Benedict Cumberbatch meets Matthew Lewis) to a ball. Because of the small fact that Leia is basically Undesirable Number One to the empire, Han is sent to keep an eye on things. He gets a bit jealous and decides to take matters into his own hands…_

A Date with the Under-Chancellor

There was an awkward knock at the ramp.

"Don't be shy." Han called. A man entered the lounge after a moment, looking around the ship skeptically, as though he didn't expect a princess to be getting ready for a fancy ball in such a dirty collection of spare parts.

"Hello. I am Under-Chancellor Uric Brass of Alderaan." The man was tall, taller than Han. He had dark hair that was slicked back and he wore a tuxedo with a flower in the lapel. He had a pleasant, deep voice and spoke with an accent that somehow made his basic sound even fancier than normal. Exactly the kind of man Han knew Leia was supposed to end up with someday.

"Right. Han Solo. I guess I'm head of security. The Princess'll be ready in just a minute."

"Do tell her not to rush. Any man would be willing to wait years for a woman such as her," Uric said graciously. Han nearly vomited.

"Right." Brass _was_ right, Han realized. He'd wait— _had_ been waiting—for Leia for years.

"Not expecting any trouble, are you?"

"Hope not. We get shot at enough in this crazy outfit," Han captioned.

Any further comment was stopped by Leia's entrance into the room. She was dressed in a long, flowy shimmersilk dress that was black all the way down to the last few inches of material, where it faded into midnight blue. It was sleeveless except for a thin strip of bejeweled material extending from the left side up over her right shoulder. Her hair was drawn up in an intricate style that looked effortless and airy.

"Your highness." Uric grinned broadly before bowing low.

"Chancellor," she greeted warmly, floating towards him and extending a hand. Uric took it and pressed a kiss into her knuckles. Han felt the nausea coming back. "You've, of course, met Captain Solo, the head of my security detail," she introduced.

"Yes."

"Anything you wish to discuss before we go, Captain?"

"Just one thing," he said, glad for her attention again. "Blaster?" He asked. She lifted the hem of her dress slightly and he could see a blaster strapped to her ankle just above the ties of her delicate slippers. Uric seemed somewhat alarmed that his date was carrying a concealed firearm, especially when she named it.

"Q-2."

"Good. Any questions?"

"Exit procedure?"

"When I give the signal, we get out. No waiting around or being heroic. Got it?"

"Yes, Captain," she replied tartly. He heard her slipping back into the normal tone of voice she usually used during an argument.

"Excellent. Shall we go, my dear?" Uric offered his arm and she laid her hand in the crook. Han followed at a respectable distance, cursing the high command and their ideas about Leia's safety the entire way.

00

Leia and Uric had been greeting other dignitaries all evening, intermittently dancing and drinking champagne when their attention wasn't being diverted elsewhere. Han had known that watching Leia enjoying the company of another man was not going to be the most fun way to spend and evening, but what he hadn't been expecting was the slightly-stronger-than-a-twinge of jealousy. The green-eyed monster showed its face every time Uric's hand lingered on Leia's a little too long or every time she laughed at something he'd just said or every time her eyes sparkled as they spun around the dance floor. _This is the kind of guy she belongs with. Suave, sophisticated, someone from her part of the galaxy. Not some shady smuggler or a farm-boy._ The realization hurt more than he wanted it to.

Han shifted uncomfortably as the orchestra began yet another piece. Uric guided Leia out to the floor as Han recognized the opening bars of the music. He moved quickly through the throngs of dignitaries on the dance floor until he was standing next to Leia and Uric.

"May I cut in? Thanks," Han said blithely. Uric looked at him strangely but stepped back. Leia was looking at him skeptically.

"What are you doing?"

"This is _our song_ , sweetheart," He teased, leading her in the familiar steps of the Alderaanian tango. She smiled slightly at the memory.

"Did Threepio have to give you a refresher course before we left the base?"

"I thought we'd agreed never to talk about that again."

"I didn't agree to _anything_ , flyboy," she shot back playfully, giving his arm a playful smack. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but when she returned her arm to its place around his shoulder, he thought she was holding him a little tighter.

He let himself dream for just a moment that she was _his_ , that they were here _together,_ that he didn't have to let go of her at the end of this song.

As the music slowed and the piece came to an end, they stopped moving, but Han kept his arms around her. She smiled sweetly at him and he almost forgot himself.

But Uric hadn't forgotten anything.

The man tapped at Han's shoulder and waited expectantly for Han to vacate the position that was rightfully his own.

00

The green-eyed monster was raging now that Han had given it a breath of air. He paced the edge of the floor anxiously, watching Leia and Uric together. His only consolation was that she seemed to be sneaking glances at him. _Who the hells am I kidding? She's not gonna look at_ me _when she's got_ him. The crowd began thinning as the evening progressed, but Uric and Leia seemed bent on torturing him as long as possible.

Han paced the room impatiently, his eyes rarely leaving Leia. There was suddenly the sound of a gunshot and shattering glass from the far end of the room.

"Sorry, sorry! This champagne…" One very red waiter announced from the waiters' station where he was holding the remains of an exploded bottle. The din of the party rose again quickly, and Han's eyes returned to Uric and Leia. Uric had Leia by the arm and they seemed to be at odds.

"But my dear, you're just a woman. A helpless woman." ' _Helpless'_ was not a word Han would ever use to describe Leia, and he had quite the lexicon. Leia bristled and gestured Uric out to the balcony. Han followed.

"Would you please explain that remark?"

"Certainly. It is a man's job to take care of his lady. At the sound of that gunshot, it was my duty to push you from the line of fire."

"Even though _I_ am the one who's armed and trained in combat."

"They sent a _man_ with you to protect you."

"Captain Solo was sent with me because he is a pilot and because he _lets me protect myself."_

"Leia, I just want to see that you're protected!" Han was shocked as Leia suddenly turned on Uric and connected her fist with his nose.

"I can take care of myself." Leia turned to Han. "I am ready to return to the ship, Captain."

The city was bustling with nightlife. Leia was shivering and Han tucked her into his warm embrace. The walk back to the ship ended far too soon for his liking.

"Good night, Captain." She bade when they reached the ship.

"You think we could ever dance more than one song together, your worship?"

"I have a feeling our dancing opportunities will be rather limited when we reach the base tomorrow morning," she replied, almost sounding disappointed.

"My offer from this morning still stands, you know. I can keep you real safe," he said, pointing in to her cabin and leaning up against the door. "Oh, I forgot. You can take care of yourself."

"Sometimes it's nice to be protected," she smiled coyly at him and his heart stopped.

"Leia…"

"But tonight, I think I can take care of myself," she added quickly, palming the door open. Han stood, blinking, in her wake. He'd been teasing, but he realized he truly _did_ want to protect her. From everything. If she'd let him. From men who wouldn't leave her alone, from troops that didn't respect her behind her back, from bounty hunters who wanted the reward, from Vader who wanted her dead, even from the loose wiring on his ship that always shocked her.

 _That woman is going to be the death of me_.

00

"Princess, did things go poorly last night?" Leia put on her emotionless face as Carlist Rieekan drew up beside her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Under-Chancellor Brass sent me a communique this morning asking if you made it back safely to your ship and to the base. It appeared to me as though his nose might be broken, and I wondered if there'd been any tension between him and Captain Solo."

"Captain Solo did absolutely nothing out of line last night. He was a perfect gentleman," she asserted. Rieekan nodded thoughtfully and left her be.

 _He_ was _a perfect gentleman,_ Leia realized, _even more than Uric._

"Hey, your worship, I have—"

"You know, you _can_ be a nice man when you try."

"Yeah, well, don't spread it around. I have a hard enough time fightin' the women off as it is." She rolled her eyes.

"And you also have the uncanny ability to be a bantha's rear end from time to time."

"Hey, we can't all be perfect."

"I guess we'll keep you anyways. I never know when I'll need to be protected again." She gave him another coy smile. _What the hells has happened to me? I am supposed to hate him!_ Han stepped close.

"Really? You admit you're not indestructible?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm and pulling her close. She could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Yeah, well, don't spread it around," she teased in a whisper. He nodded seriously and leaned towards her.

"Han, do you have a 3 3/8 centim hydrospanner?" Leia jumped back as Han whirled around to face Luke.

"Sure, kid. It's not like I'm busy, or anything." He yelled, digging through a tool tray on the ground. Leia slipped away.

' _These are dangerous waters, Organa,'_ she told herself _._ The next thought came to her before she could stop it. ' _Good thing he's here to protect you.'_

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed the third installment! I have an idea rolling around about Han teaching Rey how to do the tango, but I can't make any promises about more surprise mid-week posts. I'll be headed back to school in just over a week and I probably won't have time to write all day long (because apparently profs frown on that?)_

 _Anyhow, I can't wait to read your feedback! Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me!_


	4. The Corellian Waltz

_AN:It's Friday and my first week is done so we're celebrating! This little idea came to me yesterday during class and I just had to write it. I know I promised Han and Rey, but…it just hasn't shaped up yet. Have no fear, I will continue to work on it! I have no idea how many more of these I will end up writing, so if you're not diggin' it, please unsubscribe._

 _This story deviated just slightly from the others, as the dance they do is not actually the Alderaanian Tango. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

The Corellian Waltz

Luke face hit the table with a concerning splat.

"I told him. He's never made it through more'n two glasses in one night," Han explained to Leia. She smiled and nudged Luke until he was stretched out on the bench. "More?" He asked, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

"I really shouldn't." Leia knew she could handle her alcohol better than Luke, but she'd had three (maybe four?) and she was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed. Han shrugged and poured himself another glass. They sat in silence for few minutes, trying to avoid eye contact. There was music playing quietly on a transistor radio on the table and Leia found herself swaying slightly in time to the music.

"Dance with me, princess," Han said suddenly, extending his hand to her. Leia decided to blame it on the liquor that she accepted.

He led her out into the middle of the room, away from the table, and drew her close to his chest. They stood still for a moment, each waiting for the other to take the lead.

"Do you know the Corellian Waltz?"

"No."

"Great. I'll teach you," Han offered. "First, we step back, and then together, and then repeat that part." He demonstrated and she followed his lead.

The dance became more and more complicated and was comprised almost entirely of dips and twirls that ended with her as close to him as possible.

"Is this a real dance?" She asked skeptically.

"'course it is." He spun her out and back in.

"Was it a real dance before you made it up 20 seconds ago?" Silence.

"No," he admitted. Leia tried to dig up some kind of anger or indignation at his cheap ploy to get her close, but she couldn't. She was almost glad he'd suggested dancing.

The song ended, but Han didn't let go.

"Another? You promised me that we'd dance more than one song."

"Another," she acquiesced. The song that came on next was a slow song and, if Leia was correctly remembering her Chandrillan, was about love finally realized. They swayed gently together as the woman sang on. Leia put her head to Han's chest and breathed him in.

00

Leia woke up the next morning in her quarters, not entirely sure of how she'd gotten there. She was still dressed in her clothes from the previous night. She could still smell a mixed odor of whiskey and the Falcon. She got ready for the day, noting with slight disappointment that the smell of him disappeared when she showered.

During the daily briefing, she found him staring at her intently, as usual. Today, however, he had a positively _moony_ look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that _she'd_ put it there.

She'd cut through the Solo bravado.

00

Han fumbled in the dark for a shirt, grabbing the first one he touched. He fastened it and found Leia's hair threaded around one of the buttons. He raised the sleeve to his nose and took a deep breath: it smelled like the ethereal scent she radiated. He was greeted by the pleasant memories of the previous evening: Leia, warm and pliable in his arms, dancing with him.

The thoughts carried him through the day, all the way to the daily briefing. Leia was, per usual, sitting at the long table that faced the rest of the personnel with the rest of the command. He spent the briefing listening with half an ear and doing what he always did: staring at her. Usually, she ignored his gaze, but today, she returned it several times with a small smile.

He'd figured out how to melt the ice princess.

 _AN: Thanks for sticking with me! I love reviews! The final piece of 'Taming of the Consort' will go up on Sunday!_

 _Also, I realized that I never addressed what happened to Luke after he passed out…he's fine. Chewie probably tucked him in in the spare bunk._


	5. The Almost-Tango

_AN: It's short, but hopefully the sweetness makes up for it. I wrote this at the request of my sister._ _I promise, we will get to Han and Rey...eventually...Forgive me for this being possibly the cheesiest thing in this or any galaxy, but could this collection ever be complete without 3am kitchen dancing?_

The Almost-Tango

Leia'd told Han to go to bed without her, that the negotiations would keep her out long past a reasonable hour. He must have _tried_ to get some sleep, because he was in his pajamas and his hair was sticking out in odd places, but there he sat, nodding off on the couch.

Inwardly, though, she was glad he was still up. The negotiations had dissolved into heated argumentation that left her wound tighter than a drum and he had the ability to unwind her unlike anybody she'd ever known.

He started slightly at her touch.

"Hey. You home already?" He asked, stretching awkwardly.

"Already? It's almost 0300." He rubbed at his neck—he'd been there longer than he realized.

"Ready to go to bed?"

"You go. I'll be in soon," she promised. He rose and kissed her lightly.

"C'mon. I'll make you some tea," he offered, leading her to the kitchen. When the water was on, he leaned against the counter and pulled her against him gently. She wound her arms around him tightly, placing her head on his chest and finding solace in the gentle rhythm of his heart beat and breathing and the familiar muskiness of him.

' _You don't know what it's like to live in our part of the galaxy! You don't know what it's like to wonder where your next meal is coming from, if you're going to live to see the end of the day!'_ The senator's words ripped through her mind again and she tensed. Han must have felt it, because he began drawing circles into her lower back with his thumbs.

' _You'll never understand what it's like to raise a family these days. How difficult it can be to protect them and care for them when we can't even find solid work in our system.'_

"Get outta your head, Leia," Han demanded with kind firmness. He knew her so well that it frightened her sometimes. "You can go back to those negotiations tomorrow. For now, just let 'em go. There ain't nothin' you can do about it right now." His voice rumbled through his chest and into her ear, stilling her thoughts immediately.

"I just can't help but…" Leia began. He pressed a finger into her lips.

"Shh." Han pushed his fingers through her hair, combing it away from her face. She looked up at him in the dim light thrown by the under-cabinet lighting. "Dance with me," he requested.

He pushed away from the counter, still keeping her against his chest. He began humming something slow and soft, the vibrations calming Leia even more. He swayed them both gently, and she was vaguely aware that they were rotating gradually.

"I thought you hated dancing," she mumbled.

"I hate dancing like we have to at all the balls and dinners and stuff," he amended. "I'll take any chance I can get to hold you like this." She held him tighter, feeling the weight of the day fall away.

"What is this dance called?" Leia asked teasingly into his chest.

"Mmm… the Tanz für Männer und Frauen," he replied in Corellian.

"And that means…"

"The dance for man and wife," he translated, returning to his quiet humming. She was almost asleep in his arms when the kettle whistled.

 _AN: Reviews make writers happy, and happy writers are productive writers (in theory at least...please R))_


	6. The Birthday Tango

_AN: Another short insert into this story, this time AU! It's Princess Leia of Alderaan's 21_ _st_ _birthday and her aunts have thrown her a ball and invited plenty of suitors, but Leia's not liking the prospects…until a tall, mysterious Corellian sweeps her off her feet. Written for the lovely Miss momentofbored because she twisted my arm ;). Once again, if you're sick of this, unfollow because I don't have plans to stop anytime soon._

Princess Leia Organa looked out over the ballroom filled with people. She wanted nothing more than to just slip up to her room and read, but all these people were here for _her_. She was 21, or she would be, come morning.

"Don't just stand there, Leia. Go and have a dance. Most of these young men are here to catch your eye, dear," her Aunt Celly motioned out to the overwhelmingly male crowd.

"Yes, Auntie."

"Prince Isolder of Hapes is over by the balcony. I know he was especially looking forward to seeing you," Celly said in a sing-songy way that made Leia want to vomit. That was not an option, however, so she nodded politely and made a mental note to stay far, _far_ away from the balcony.

After a few dances, Leia was ready to walk up to her aunts and declare that she'd decided to remain celibate for the rest of her life. Weren't these men trying to woo her? Whatever happened to the princes she read about in fairy tales? Daring men who swept a girl off her feet, bringing her fine gifts and taking her on moonlight strolls and kissing her passionately by the shore of a glistening lake? She really didn't even want all that. Right now, she'd take someone who offered her a piece of cake, talked about something other than themselves for 30 seconds, and held her like they weren't afraid of soiling their gloves.

She took a step back and tripped over someone's foot. A hand reached out to her and an arm stretched around her back while she regained equilibrium. She was so startled that it took a moment for her to realize how stunningly handsome the man who'd kept her from making quite a spectacle of herself actually was. He looked to be Corellian; tall and broad shouldered with dark hair and green-gold eyes that drew her like a magnet.

"Dance with me?" He asked. There was something dangerous in his voice that made Leia agree. He took her waist and lead her in the beginning steps of the Alderaanian Tango. "You look like you don't want to be here," he teased easily as they moved in tandem.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked conspiratorially. He chuckled and they spun.

"Sort of. I could tell from the look of sheer boredom and despair on your face."

"You'd have a look of despair on your face, too, if you were required to dance with all the eligible males from the Elder Houses. Even the ones who aren't interested."

"Who wouldn't be interested in dancing with _you_?" he asked.

"Lord Mellowyn," she answered immediately, gesturing toward a lone figure in the back of the room. "Not only are we distantly related, but he's also gay," Leia stated. The Corellian smirked. "But he's really not all that bad. He had some nice things to say about my shoes. Most of these men just want to talk about themselves," she added dryly.

"It's every man's favorite topic."

"Well, you should broaden your horizons a bit. There are many things in this galaxy more fantastical than how rich or powerful you are." Leia took a few deep breaths, finding his masculine scent intoxicating. He swept her out and then in again, and she laced their fingers together when she returned to his side.

"I'm Han. And you're the princess, of course."

"That would be correct."

"Not so bad," he surmised, looking her over. Han dipped her so low that her hair barely brushed the floor, then pulled her quickly back into an upright position flush against his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you look nice. It was just a compliment; don't get all bent out of shape about it." he stated.

"You are something else."

"Sweetheart, take a look around at all these stuffed shirts and tell me that's a bad thing." She rolled her eyes and conceded. "These people don't know how to have a good time."

"Well, we're all born with an innate sense of fun. But royalty is required to take a class before we turn 18: _How to be Boring and Miserable at Parties_ ," she informed him seriously. He chuckled again and it rumbled through his chest, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Cold, sweetheart?" he asked.

"No." It had to be about 90 standard degrees in that ballroom, and the fact that his hand was low on her back and in danger of slipping even lower was not helping in the least. He was very warm against her, his breath hot on the crown of her head.

The piece ended and he bowed low but kept a tight hold on her hand. When he stood erect again, he drew her in close to whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing afterwards?" She slapped him across the face and he made a quick exit to the balcony. _Afterwards_ …as if to imply… _the nerve of some people…_

Prince Isolder slipped into Han's place and caught her hand, beginning the next dance.

"Happy birthday, Princess." The prince place his fingers very gently against her shoulder bone.

"Thank you." He launched into a story that, to no surprise of Leia's, was about himself. She excused herself as soon as the dance was finished and walked out onto the balcony. He was leaned nonchalantly against one of the pillars, looking like he owned the galaxy.

"I was startin' to wonder what was keeping you," he teased in a low, infuriating tone. Leia gave a half-hearted glance around at the nearly-deserted veranda before pulling his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

Minutes later, they heard people approaching their private hideaway.

"Dammit all, where's Solo? It's time to serve the cake!"

"You're a waiter?!" she exclaimed in a tense whisper. He shrugged smugly and she smacked him across the arm.

"You're a princess, what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot!" she replied. He kissed her again. "Maybe not _that_ much," Leia consented, leaning into the next kiss.

"I'd better go serve the cake, and you'd better go before somebody important misses you. Where can I meet you later?"

00

Leia was nearly late for breakfast the next morning.

"You retired very quickly after the party last night, Leia. Was everything alright?" Rouge asked across her grava berry scone.

"Just…tired, I guess," Leia replied, sharing a significant look with the smug man pouring her kaf.

 _AN: Let me know what you think! Halloween fic comes Friday and regular post scheduled for Sunday, so don't go too far! The Hanxleia goodness continues!_


	7. The Wedding Tango

_AN: This takes place in the same AU that the last chapter does, so you may want to skim through that if you don't remember it. There's a little more than just the dancing, but I just had to flesh out some of the details._

The princess and the waiter spent the night after the party together, walking through the moonlit palace gardens hand in hand, talking—actually having a two-sided conversation—about anything they could think of. They stopped at the edge of the lake to kiss for a while, effectively ending polite conversation for the night. They spent that night in the hayloft in the stable.

That had gone on a few nights every week for nearly four months: Han and Leia would meet at the garden gate, talk for a while, spend the night in the hay, and slip back up to the palace together just before first light.

It wasn't the easiest arrangement, but it was the only way for a princess and a guy like him.

After four months, they finally got caught.

They let themselves in the back door of the kitchen, ready to whisper their lover's goodbyes and return to their own beds. The kitchen was always empty at that time of them morning, but on this particular day, Queen Breha, herself, was sitting at the enormous work table with a tea cup in front of her.

"Momma! I didn't expect you back from the core until tomorrow," Leia said, flustered. ' _This is how it ends,'_ he'd thought. _'This is when you find out what happens when princesses and waiters—what kind of idiot are you?'_

"The meetings ended early and we made good time," the queen mother explained. "Leia, you know that any gentleman caller of yours is welcome _at_ our table, not just serving it. I am ashamed that you felt the need to _hide_ this man from us. What is your name?"

"Han Solo, your majesty," he answered.

"Well, Mr. Solo, I will expect to see you at breakfast this morning—and not just to pour the kaf."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed to her and moved to make his exit, but Leia caught his hand and kissed him.

"How did you know?"

"I know my daughter, Leia. I saw you two dancing at the party. It wasn't hard to figure out who you disappeared with that evening. You expect me to believe that you began walking around with your head in the clouds after that night because of a single dance that ended with a slap? You didn't think I couldn't figure out why you've suddenly become so relaxed and carefree? Or why you've started looking tired, but never mention it? Or why you're suddenly so fond of kaf, but only when _he_ has the carafe? You didn't think I would notice the way you act around each other?" Leia blushed.

Thinking back, they hadn't been very secretive about the whole affair. They'd share conspiratorial glances across the dining room; their hands would brush when Han handed her a cup; he'd stand so close she could smell his cologne; he'd lean across her just enough when he refilled her glass that he could see right past the neckline of her dress…they couldn't have been more obvious if they'd kissed right there before stars and everybody.

"Dear, I'm not stupid."

"I know," Leia responded quietly.

"Is this more than just a fling?"

"I…I think I love him." Breha looked over her daughter or a moment and nodded succinctly.

"Then you need to start preparing him. The road ahead may not be easy."

"Yes ma'am," Leia agreed. Breha looked pensively at her daughter for a moment before motioning Leia to the stairs.

"When you stay with him, don't go out to the stable," Breha instructed when they reached the upper hall. "Aunt Rouge is complaining of hay fever. Just stay in your quarters. Do keep it down; your father is not _thrilled_ about this, but he's taking it surprisingly well. Still, I'd rather not have to talk him down after hearing…"

"We will," Leia answered quickly. "Thank you."

"One more thing. If you need anything… _preventative_ , please tell me. I'd rather not have my grandchildren conceived in a barn."

"Momma! We've been careful."

"Good. Just checking." The woman smiled at her daughter. "Now go get some sleep. Breakfast promises to be eventful." Breha kissed Leia's forehead and turned to go to her chambers.

"Momma, how long have you known?"

"A week after your birthday."

00

It was ironic, on such a special day that was supposed to be about them, that this was one of the first chances they'd had to actually speak to one another without a thousand people listening.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, rubbing her hand, which was wrapped around his arm.

"Thank you. You're quite handsome, yourself," she returned. From the opposite side of the door, she heard the master of ceremonies announcing her parents and aunts.

"How long are we staying at this?"

"At our _wedding reception_? A few hours, at least." Han sighed.

"We haven't even gotten to actually _kiss_ yet, Leia."

"I promise, we can make up for it later. We have two weeks in the Rim," she whispered.

"Princess Leia Organa, and her husband, Han Solo." Leia felt herself smile broadly at that announcement. The doors opened and she and Han stepped through them together. The ballroom was filled with people and they all clapped politely for the newlyweds. They walked together down the grand staircase to the head table.

The meal, traditional Alderaanian fare, was served shortly. Han and Leia spent most of the meal covertly sliding their chairs toward one another, finally close enough to comfortably hold hands.

"The bride and groom will now begin the dancing with the traditional Alderaanian dance of love, the tango." Han took Leia in his arms and led her to the floor. Han bowed low to the Princess of Alderaan. She gave him a soft smile as he straightened again and brought her close.

"Remember how we met?" he asked, spinning her.

"Is that really what we're going to talk about? We've had no privacy all day and you want to reminisce?"

"What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"I'd prefer not to talk at all, but…" she looked over at the edge of the ballroom where the hundreds of guests were seated, nearly every eye in the room on them. He pacified her with a kiss on the forehead. "I _do_ remember how we met. I believe it was in this very ballroom doing this very dance," she teased. "You accosted me."

"Not exactly how I remember it. I think it was saving you from a dreadfully boring birthday," he corrected playfully.

"I seem to recall slapping you."

"I seem to recall making out on the balcony," he returned, letting his hands drift just below what was proper. They moved in tandem to the music of the sensual dance and he could tell she was melting.

"I seem to recall that day ending very nicely," she breathed.

"I'm glad we're remembering _that_ the same." The princess of Alderaan smiled at her new husband. They didn't speak for a few minutes, instead drinking in the sight of each other.

"Do you know what the only thing I regret about this is?" Leia asked pensively after a moment. Han frowned.

"What?"

"Nobody will ever call me by your last name," She replied.

" _I_ will," he offered. "Leia Solo. It sounds good."

"Think you can handle doing that dance with me for the next 50 years?" Leia asked as the dance ended. Their faces were inches apart.

"I'll see your 50 and raise you an extra 20, Mrs. Solo," he whispered, kissing her sweetly. They danced the next several pieces together, leaving each other's side for only a few minutes at a time. Finally, _finally,_ after greeting the crowds of upper-echelon guests, they departed the ballroom.

Bail and Breha were waiting on the landing pad for their daughter and son-in-law. The newlyweds had retreated to Leia's chambers to change before leaving on their two-week honeymoon. They'd decided to spend their two weeks at a private resort on a small, distant planet, after which they'd be moving to Coruscant.

"Have a nice time, dear. Let us know when you land on Coruscant," Breha requested, hugging Leia tightly.

"Take care of my girl," Bail told Han, shaking his hand firmly.

"Yes, sir," Han affirmed, looking lovingly at his new wife. Breha briefly embraced him while Bail took a moment with his daughter.

Breha tucked her hand into Bail's arm as Leia slipped into Han's embrace. It hit Leia then that she was _married_ and she was _leaving_ with her _husband_. She'd come back, of course, but nothing would be the same. Her heart fluttered as she looked up at Han's profile, outlined by the sun setting in the distance.

"Well, Mrs. Solo. Shall we?" Leia nodded and the newlyweds turned toward Han's ship, which was waiting for them at the end of the landing pad. They waved to the Viceroy and the Queen as the ship lifted off, and Leia watched as her husband— _husband_ —brought them skillfully into space.

"Now that that's taken care of and we're finally alone…" Leia began once the ship was safely in hyperspace. Han's mouth was on hers a second later.

 _AN: I am considering doing a break-out fic in this 'verse...thoughts?_

 _If you liked it, let me know!_


End file.
